


A Good Thing

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an unwritten rule in the basketball club: you don't call Kasamatsu by his first name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Thing

It happens one night, when he and Kasamatsu are the only ones left in the gym doing extra practice. The sun's been down for a while now and if Ryouta's being honest with himself, his dedication to his sport and team is only half the reason that he's still here. 

The other half of the reason is Kasamatsu, silent and relaxed in a way that Ryouta doesn't get to see very often outside of these extra practice sessions. His customary frown is gone, replaced by something different, more focused. As far as Ryouta is concerned, Kasamatsu looks gorgeous no matter what he's doing but there's something about this expression that feels different and special. It makes Ryouta want to stop in his tracks and stare, even though he knows that it's not going to be a good idea, that Kasamatsu is going to notice and he'll most likely know the reason behind the staring, but he's most probably not going to acknowledge it anyway. He'll tell Ryouta to get back to practice or go home if he's done. He'll watch Ryouta walk to the other end of the basketball court and practice shooting at that hoop instead, not realising just how heavy his gaze is, how Ryouta can _feel_ it without even having to look and see that Kasamatsu is watching him. 

Their relationship is—

Well. It's not really going anywhere. They're friends, until someone mentions it to Kasamatsu and he comes back spluttering with a list of reasons of how Ryouta pisses him off. They're teammates, with a good understanding of each other. They're a senpai and kouhai, and Kasamatsu deserves the respect that he demands, and then some.

They aren't any more than that and it's frustrating sometimes, because Ryouta knows that they could be. Because he knows that Kasamatsu might be half the reason he stays late some nights to practice, but he's half the reason that Kasamatsu stays too. Ryouta's caught Kasamatsu sneaking glances at him in the showers just as often as Kasamatsu's caught him. Sometimes their casual touches will linger, until it doesn't feel quite so casual any more, and it makes Ryouta ache with how much he wants it, hating the fact that he understands why Kasamatsu keeps his distance. He should be happy enough with this and sometimes he is, sometimes he doesn't need anything more than the soft smiles that Kasamatsu sends in his direction when nobody else is looking, the way Kasamatsu will slide his fingers into Ryouta's hair and ruffle it gently, not caring that it's damp with sweat from practice. Sometimes, that's enough, and he's happy in those moments, happy that they have what they do, no matter how little it is.

"Kise," Kasamatsu calls out from his side of the court, pulling Ryouta out of his thoughts. "Why don't we end it here for tonight? You did well."

"Thank you, senpai," he replies. He collects the stray balls around his hoop, putting them back into the trolley in the middle of the court, then helps Kasamatsu with his. They work in comfortable silence, putting everything away before heading to the locker rooms.

He told his family that he'd get his own dinner after practice, so that they wouldn't end up waiting for him to get home before eating together. He turns to Kasamatsu to ask him what his plans are, but when he opens his mouth, he says, "Yukio—"

He immediately clamps a hand over his mouth, his eyes going wide. There's an unwritten rule in the basketball club: you don't call Kasamatsu by his first name. It's too familiar, it doesn't have the respect that they owe to their captain, and he just doesn't like it. Even Moriyama, Kobori and the other the third-years in their club who have played with him for three years call him by his family name. 

Ryouta bites the inside of his cheek. Well, now he's fucked up. He's done the one thing that Kasamatsu hates the most, and the fragile, barely existent relationship they have is going to be ruined for it. He takes a deep breath, turning to Kasamatsu, ready to apologise, and freezes.

Kasamatsu is staring at him, his eyes wide, but he doesn't look angry. His cheeks are flushed pink, in a way that has nothing to do with how long they've been practicing for. 

He blinks at Ryouta, like he can't believe what he just heard, and chokes out a quiet, "Say that again?"

"Kasamatsu-senpai—"

"No, not that." Kasamatsu shakes his head. "You… you said my name. My name."

"I'm sorry," Ryouta says quickly. "I just—I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean to say it, but it just slipped out and—"

"Kise." Kasamatsu prods him in the ribs to shut him up. "You're not listening to me. I asked you to say it again."

"Oh," Ryouta breathes, and he feels his face growing warm too, because Kasamatsu isn't just giving him permission, he's actually asking. Ryouta wets his lips, taking a deep breath and holding Kasamatsu's gaze this time as he says, "Yukio." 

Kasamatsu looks away, his face going redder, and very quietly, mutters, "Oh, shit." 

"Is… everything okay?" Ryouta asks cautiously. 

"I just…" Kasamatsu pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs heavily. He looks at Ryouta and he hesitates before he speaks, like he isn't entirely sure he should say what he's thinking, but after a moment, he says, "I just really like it when you say my name." 

Ryouta blinks. "I thought you hated it when people used it."

"Yeah, I do. I still do. I hate it when people call me by my first name, but I—like it when you do." Kasamatsu looks away briefly before he holds Ryouta's gaze again. He swallows hard and says, "You're different to everyone else."

"Is that a good thing?" Ryouta asks with a small smile, because he thinks he knows where Kasamatsu is going with this, but he refuses to get ahead of himself. If Kasamatsu is trying to make a point, he's going to have to say it, because Ryouta's heart is already threatening to beat its way out of his chest with hope.

Kasamatsu leans closer to Ryouta, breath fanning across his lips. He doesn't kiss Ryouta, but their lips nearly touch as he asks, "What do you think?"

"I think that I need to be sure what you're doing," Ryouta murmurs, not closing the small gap between them. "Is this something we're going to walk away from and pretend never happened later? Because that's not a good thing, to me."

"That's not what I want to do," Kasamatsu sighs. He wraps his fingers around Ryouta's wrist and squeezes gently. "We've been doing this dance for too long, Kise. I'm ready to stop and just admit that we both want this."

"Good," Ryouta smiles. "I'm glad, Yukio."

Kasamatsu shivers and in reply, whispers, "Ryouta." 

Closing the gap between them, Ryouta kisses him.


End file.
